


Distract and Sedate

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Diego is tired of Klaus almost risking his life. He makes sure that Klaus knows.





	Distract and Sedate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Pip for once again looking this over for me. Something that was inspired by the Kliego Discord and got written in 47 minutes.

Diego twisted his hands in Klaus’ hair, his eyes watching as Klaus’ met his. There wasn't fear, there wasn't pain. There was only something that made Diego hard. The way that his “brother” was gasping for air. He had Klaus pushed against the wall, his suit nearly torn from how roughly Diego dragged him into the mansion once they got out of the car. 

 

It was a mission that was harder than the rest. The criminals more cunning and managed to outsmart them all. They were twenty-one, reckless and hormonal. Which could have attributed to Klaus,  the first time that Diego realized that he had almost lost someone besides Grace that he truly loved. 

 

Klaus couldn't focus. Diego knew it was from the drugs in his system but also from the man that had caught his attention. The criminal was no more than 6'2, with dark blonde hair and a bright blue eyes. Klaus had changed a lot since being an awkward 12 year old who tripped down the stairs and broke his jaw. Now, he was bold, smooth enough to flirt with with anyone he deemed sexy.

 

He had stopped in between the fight and started flirting with the man who had taken this as his chance to get one up on the Hargreeves. 

 

He grabbed Klaus by the throat and held a gun to his head. If it hadn't been for Diego's quick thinking he would have lost Klaus that day.

 

Diego needed to let Klaus know just who he belonged to. 

 

If Klaus knew, if he knew that he belonged to Diego then he wouldn't die, he wouldn't leave him ever. 

 

“Tell me, who do you belong to?” Diego breathed. He twisted his hair tighter, running a hand down Klaus’ shorts and gripped his erection. 

 

Klaus struggled to find his breath, his eyes turning wet at the stinging sensation. Klaus bunched his hands in Diego's shirt, pulling him closer. 

 

Desperation was the right word for it. 

 

“You. I belong to you and no one else.” 

 

“That's right.” Diego smirked. “You're mine. And what you did out there? Flirting with that guy and almost dying. Klaus, what the fuck were you thinking?” 

 

Klaus attempted to twist his body, to try and push his ass against Diego. He was truly desperate and Diego loved it. 

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't know that you felt this way about me. If I had known I wouldn't have gone and done that. I'm sorry. I'm  _ really sorry _ please Diego.” 

 

Diego licked a line up Klaus’ neck: Salt and temptation. 

 

“You wanna be fucked, as what? A punishment for what you had done? No, baby. You're gonna sit on my bed and think about what you had done. If I would've lost you today I don't know what I would've have done.” 

 

A single tear dropped down Klaus’ face. Diego dropped his hand from his hair and his cock and pulled Klaus into a tight hug. 

 

“I'm really sorry for all of this. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to make you upset and I'm so--- don't hate me, Di.” 

 

Diego placed a soft kiss on Klaus’ cheek. He knew deep down that he could never be upset with Klaus, he could never hate him. 

 

It wasn't in his nature. 

 

“I don't hate you. I just wish that you would have some regard for your life. That that you're loved and cared for.” 

 

“I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” Klaus held Diego tighter. 

 

“It's okay. It's all going to be okay. Come on, let's go up and get you in the bath. Then ready for bed.” 

 

  * °



 

Diego washed Klaus’ back, his hair and everywhere else. Klaus hadn't wanted to get in alone, so Diego jumped in with him. He held Klaus tight against his chest as soft music played and they sat in silence the entire time. 

 

Klaus entwined his fingers with Diego's, gazing at them and Diego wished he could read minds. 

 

“This feels nice.” Klaus pushed against Diego, craning his neck to get a better look at him. 

 

“It does. I'm not used to this but---” 

 

“For me, anything right?” 

 

Diego chuckled softly. “Yeah. I mean, I guess. Baths and all that… a shower I don't mind it because it's quick and easy but this, it's different. I don't see how you do it.” 

 

“Coping mechanism.” Klaus spoke softly. “It helps sometimes with the ghosts in my head. If I don't have my drugs I take a long bath and try and drown them out.” 

 

Diego clenched his jaw. “The reason for the drugs. Reckless behavior is because of the ghosts?” 

 

“Yeah. It's annoying. They're always here. Never a moments peace. I can't function. I can't eat or sleep. I hate it. So when I broke my jaw and got it wired shut, they gave me a syringe with drugs that helped drown their voices out. Eventually I overdosed and spent a night in the hospital, where they wouldn’t give me anything. The spirits in hospitals are the worst so eventually I decided to take a bath. I submerged myself to try to literally drown them out, and it helped. Not as much as the drugs but it’s something..” 

 

“I don't want you doing drugs. Not anymore.” Diego's voice was broken. “Do you think maybe we can find something else to help? Maybe sex? More baths? Anything. This reckless behavior; I don't want to find out one day that you're dead. And there was nothing I could do about it.”

 

“You want that? Diego I get really bad when it comes to the ghosts. What they say to me, what they can do - some of them are powerful. They can get violent..” 

 

“That's what I'm here for now. You don't need those.” Diego's hand held Klaus’ tighter and the bubbles began to fizzle out of the water. 

 

“You promise me you won't leave me right?” Hesitation laced his voice. Klaus was used to disappointment and Diego refused to be another one. 

 

“I promise you, Klaus.” 


End file.
